narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Kazue
Hibiki Kazue (''ひびき一恵, ''Kazue Hibiki) 'is an original character created by CANALstreet and the main antagonist in the fanfiction, ''Kazoku. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Iwagakure , before defecting to become a Missing-nin with Kenta and Tsubaki Yuzuki. Background Childhood Hibiki grew up to two normal parents, one being chūnin-level shinobi, the other being a shopkeeper. He was treated modestly, attending the ninja academy at five. Due to his somewhat loner behavior, he was bullied, but he had his own clique, with Kenta, Tsubaki Yuzuki, Yumiko Ryuu, and some others. Hibiki was noticed to be a sort of prodigy, having above average intelligence at a young age, graduating the academy at 9, an becoming a chūnin at 11. In addition, his natural talent in ninjutsu and proficiency in taijutsu and genjutsu exceeded his standards, becoming perfectionist, Third Shinobi World War Years later, he would be conscripted in to the Third Shinobi World War , under a division lead by Yumiko's father, Saburo Ryuu, the leader of the Ryuu Clan. He would later become one of the right-hand man of Saburo during the war, helping him through a terminal illness during the war, because he was to stubborn to retire. Saburo, in his weakened state, would later sacrifice himself during a battle with Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake , letting his squad to escape. Hibiki entered a depression, as he had lost a friend, however happy due to Yumiko's promotion to the Head of the Ryuu Clan, praising her for becoming jōnin him, due to her higher level of intelligence. He would then be promoted to jōnin, co-leading Saburo's division along with Yumiko. During the war, however, Yumiko was bed-ridden, after discovering she had concieved her father's terminal illness, staying like that until the end of the war. Adult-Hood During his adult-hood, he had helped Yumiko through her terminal illness, until she died. Hibiki took this hard, as he was one of his closest friends, wanting to avenge her and her father's death. Upon discovering the Nine-Tails attack of Konoha, he saw that Minato Namikaze and his wife had died, he thought the only way if Iwagakure would go to war once again, after being delt a severe blow after Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure. He pleaded to the Tsuchikage, asking him to go to war with Konoha once again, due to their current weakened state. However, the Tsuchikage disagreed, stating that Iwa was in a much more weakened state than Konohagakure. Before he had defected he witnessed Deidara's destruction. Defection Seeing his pleads were not enough, he soon defected from Iwa, taking his two closest friends with him. Seeing them alone couldn't take Konoha, he infiltrated the village several times, every time being caught, but had gottne away. Discovering Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Fourth, he wanted to murder him for Saburo and Yumiko, only to discover he is th jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, making him almost unbeatable. Over the years, he studied the ways of suppressing tailed-beast chakra. Discovering the only way was to use Hashirama's cells, and those were hard to find anyways, he decided to study Fuinjutsutu to help suppress the chakra, as most people met there downfalls due to his extensive amount of chakra. Personality When Hibiki was young, he was a fun-loving, but sensitive boy, often keeping to himself. When he met Yumiko Ryuu, he helped him opened up to her, making a few new friends. However, he was still bullied, expressing he couldn't take the bullying, but Yumiko and Kenta helped him become confident, eventually standing up to the bullies. He soon developed a more caring side, almost risking his life for Yumiko when they were genin. During the Shinobi World War, after Saburo's death, he became a very seldom once again, as well as depressed. However, he was glad for Yumiko, helping her with her occupation. However, when Yumiko fell ill and died, he wanted tp aveng them, reaching a resolve of killing Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Sonn discovering their deaths as well, he had for a while abandoned it, becoming somewhat a loner ahain who ignored veryone, and some what of a crybaby. After a infiltration of Konoha and discovering Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Fourth, he became sinister and malicious and bent on killing him, being manipulative to trick anyone who stood in his way. He disliked bloodshed though, yearning not to kill there opponent. Appearance In his younger years, he had short auburn hair and emerald eyes, with noticable creases underneath, despite his young age. He donned a red, long sleeved haori with a brown shirt. His lower body consisted of beige khakis with Iwa shinobi sandals, auburn in color. After becoming chūnin, he donned the Iwagakure flak jacket with only one sleeve. He had recieved a scar on his left arm from being cut on a tanto. After defecting, he donned a beige short-sleeved haori, with another brown jacket underneath. He wore black mesh armor, with tan heel-length pants, and wood sandals. There were three pouches on his back, with a sword holder and his hair grew longer, almost shoulder-length. Abilities Hibiki is a S-Rank Ninja, capable in many fields of a shinobi. Due to his mastery in almost all the basic ninja skills, he has an extremely powerful offense, but a somewhat lacklustre defense, due to his favoring of offensive jutsu. He is very perceptive and manipulative, with above average chakra and chakra control (similar to Kakashi). His main asset would be is mastery over ninjutsu, nearly kage-level, but however, his a worldwide criminal, known for his infiltrations of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. However, his jutsu cost a lot of chakra, so he samples carefully, making his opponent was his chakra beforehand. Ninjutsu A master in the field on Ninjutsu, his relies heavily on his assortments of offensive jutsu, not having much defensive skills. Also his good chakra control and timing with Hand seals makes it almost unstoppable to commence the jutsu (Unless you have Kakashi or Itachi). Nature Transformation His kekkai genkai gives him two free natures: water and wind, having almost mastery over the two, using B-Rank or A-Rank Water or Wind jutsu, including the Blade of Wind. In addition, he was trained in Doton early in life, due to it was compared to a 'coming a age' in their Clan (along with the Ice, Water, and Wind), to even be fully realized. His jutsu is often offensive, only having very few protective ninjutsu. Taijutsu After years of training, he became very avid taijustu specialist, almost on par with Maito Gai. He is able to perform such as the Ninken Combo and Ninken Slash. In addition, to his fast and fluid movements, he can keep on par on above average speed, greating damaging the opponent, in addition to above average strength. Genjutsu Only being proficient in this field, he still wields some high-class genjustu, in addition to being able to disperse genjutsu. His most notable genjutsu would be the Double False Surroundings Technique or Genjutsu: Mist. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) Like Kakashi, Hibiki is able to summon ninken, total five, as two died years before. Most the time, the dogs are used for tracking and messaging. However, in battle, the ninken are used to hold the opponent down, as the most specialize in taijutsu (with the exception if Usagi and Sodo), which he displays during his upcoming fight with ______. Kekkei Genkai Hibiki was bore with the Ice Release, only something every second generations recieve in the Kazue Clan. Status Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference © CANALstreet Note: His high stats are just for representing Kazoku. He isn't stronger than the Sannin, and he's over 30, giving him at least 20-30 years of experience. Category:DRAFT